sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Καλλίστρατος \Αφίδνες
Καλλίστρατος ο Νεώτερος Callistratus thumb|300px| [[Κλασσική Εποχή Στρατιωτικοί Κλασσικής Εποχής 4ος Αιώνας π.Χ. ---- Αθήνα Ηγεμόνες Αθήνας Στρατιωτικοί Αθήνας Πολιτικοί Αθήνας Αττική ‎Ηγεμόνες Αττικής ---- Σπάρτη Ηγεμόνες Σπάρτης Στρατιωτικοί Σπάρτης Πολιτικοί Σπάρτης Λακωνία ‎Ηγεμόνες Λακωνίας Λακωνία ---- Θήβα Ηγεμόνες Θήβας Στρατιωτικοί Θήβας Βοιωτία ‎Ηγεμόνες Βοιωτίας ---- Άργος Ηγεμόνες Άργους Στρατιωτικοί Άργους Αργολίδα ‎Ηγεμόνες Αργολίδας ---- Κόρινθος Ηγεμόνες Κορίνθου Στρατιωτικοί Κορίνθου Κορινθία ‎Ηγεμόνες Κορινθίας ---- Φωκίδα ‎Ηγεμόνες Φωκίδας Στρατιωτικοί Φωκίδας ---- Πελοπόννησος ‎Ηγεμόνες Πελοποννήσου ---- Μέση Ελλάδα ‎Ηγεμόνες Μέσης Ελλάδας ---- Θεσσαλία Θεσσαλική Ομοσπονδία ‎Ηγεμόνες Θεσσαλίας ---- Ήπειρος ‎Ηγεμόνες Ηπείρου ---- Ιλλυρία Ηγεμόνες Ιλλυρίας ---- Μακεδονία Ηγεμόνες Μακεδονίας Στρατιωτικοί Μακεδονίας Στρατιωτικοί Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας Μακεδόνες ---- Θράκη Ηγεμόνες Θράκης ---- Κρήτη Ηγεμόνες Κρήτης ---- Αιγαία Θάλασσα Ηγεμόνες Αιγαίας Θάλασσας ---- Ιόνια Θάλασσα Ηγεμόνες Ιόνιας Θάλασσας ---- Ασιατική Αιολίδα Ηγεμόνες Ασιατικής Αιολίδας ---- Ασιατική Ιωνία Ηγεμόνες Ασιατικής Ιωνίας ---- Ασιατική Δωρίδα Ηγεμόνες Ασιατικής Δωρίδας ---- Σικελία Ηγεμόνες Σικελίας ---- Κάτω Ιταλία Ηγεμόνες Κάτω Ιταλίας ---- Κυρήνη Ηγεμόνες Κυρήνης ---- Καρχηδόνα Ηγεμόνες Καρχηδόνας Στρατιωτικοί Καρχηδόνας ---- Φοινίκη Ηγεμόνες Φοινίκης ---- Περσική Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας Έπαρχοι Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας Στρατιωτικοί Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας Πρίγκιπες Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας ]] - Στρατηγός, πολιτικός και οικονομολόγος της Αθήνας. - Χρονική Περίοδος Ακμής: 4ος Αιώνας π.Χ. - Γέννηση: - Θάνατος: Ετυμολογία Το όνομα "Καλλίστρατος" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "στρατός". Γενεαλογία - Οίκος: - Πατέρας: Έμπαιδος - Μητέρα: - Σύζυγος: - Τέκνα: Βιογραφία Τα σπουδαιότερα γεγονότα του βίου του είναι: Καταγόταν από τις Αφίδνες. Αρχικά έδρασε στην πολιτική σκηνή της Αθήνας. Επί πολλά έτη, υπηρέτησε ως πρόξενος της Σπάρτης στην Αθήνα, Στα πλαίσια αυτά υποστήριξε ότι η Θήβα αποτελούσε μεγαλύτερη απειλή, από την Σπάρτη, για την Αθήνα. Το 371 π.Χ., ήταν ένας από τους διαπραγματευτές της συνθήκης ειρήνης μεταξύ Αθηναίων και Σπαρτιατών, που αναγνώρισε την ηγεμονία των Αθηναίων στη θάλασσα και της Σπάρτης στην ξηρά. Λόγω της άρνησης των Θηβαίων να παραδώσουν τον Ωρωπό, οι πολιτικοί του αντίπαλοι τον κατηγόρησαν ότι ενώ είχε την δυνατότητα να τον καταλάβει έγινε αίτιος για την απώλειά του. Τότε ο Καλλίστρατος εκφώνησε μία εκπληκτική ομιλία, προς αυτο-υπεράσπισή του, στην Εκκλησία του Δήμου (η οποία, σύμφωνα με το μεταγενέστερο μύθο, τόσο εντυπωσίασε τον νεαρό Δημοσθένη που αποφάσισε να στραφεί στην μελέτη της ρητορικής), αλλά χωρίς αποτέλεσμα καθόσον καταδικάστηκε σε θάνατο (361 π.Χ.) Δραπέτευσε και μετέβη στην Μακεδονία του Περδίκκου Γ' Εκεί ως πολιτικός εξόριστος, ο Καλλίστρατος, ανέλαβε τα οικονομικά του Μακεδονικού κράτους και αναμόρφωσε τον τρόπο εισπράξεως των τελωνειακών δασμών, με την προκήρυξη πλειοδοτικών διαγωνισμών για τους ενοικιαστές των δασμών. Έτσι, κατά τα έτη 361 και 360 π.Χ. ο Καλλίστρατος αναβίβασε τα βασιλικά εισοδήματα, τα προερχόμενα από τελωνειακούς δασμούς, από 20 σε 40 τάλαντα. Αναφέρεται στα "Οικονομικά" του Αριστοτέλους: :Καλλίστρατος έν Μακεδονία πωλουμένου του ελλιμενίου ως επι τo πολύ είκοσι ταλάντων έτος εποίησεν εύρείν το διπλάσιον, κατιδών γαρ ωνουμένους τους εύπορωτέρους αεί, διά το δείν ταλαντιαίους καθιστάναι τούς εγγύους των είκοσι ταλάντων, προεκήρυξεν ωνείσθαι τον βουλόμενον και τους εγγύους καθιστάναι του τρίτου μέρους και καθ'οπόσον έκαστος δύνηται πείθειν" Όμως, όταν φονεύθηκε ο Περδίκκας Γ', ο διάδοχός του, Φίλιππος Β' φαίνεται ότι τον κατηγόρησε για διαφθορά ή κατάχρηση δημοσίου χρήματος. Οπότε, διέφυγε πρώτα στην Μακεδονική Μεθώνη και από εκεί με πλοίο (με την βοήθεια του Αθηναίου στρατηγού Τιμόμαχου) στην Θάσο και μετά συμμετείχε σε αποικία Θασίων στο Δάτο (μελλοντικές Κρηνίδες). Αργότερα, όταν ο Φίλιππος Β' απειλούσε να καταλάβει την περιοχή, μετέβη στο Βυζάντιο. For many years, as prostates, he supported Spartan interests at Athens, recognizing that Thebes posed a greater threat to Athens. In 371 BC he was one of the crafters of the peace treaty between Athens and Sparta which recognized the hegemony of Athens on the sea and that of Sparta on land. On account of the refusal of the Thebans to surrender Oropus, which on his advice they had been allowed to occupy temporarily, Callistratus, despite his magnificent defence (which, according to a later legend, so impressed Demosthenes that he resolved to study oratory), was condemned to death in 361 BC. He fled to Methone in Macedonia, where he was accommodated by King Perdiccas III who drew on his financial expertise. Later, he founded the city of Krenides or Daton with a group of colonists from Thasos. After the takeover of the area by Philip II of Macedon, he took refuge in Byzantium. Upon his return to Athens in the 350s he was executed. Following an uncertain suggestion made by Arnold Schaefer in the nineteenth century,A. Schaefer, Demosthenes und seine Zeit, vol. 1, p. 136: "during the Social War, I think." a date of death of 355 has often been repeated.Carl Werner Müller, Die Kurzdialoge der Appendix Platonica, Munich: Wilhelm Fink, 1975, p. 103 n. 3 However, Isocrates in his On the Peace (24), written near the end of the Social War (357–355 BC) in 355, seems to know nothing of his return to Athens, and there is no reason why it could not have taken place after the end of the war. On the other hand, Lycurgus' Against Leocrates (93) speaks of Callistratus' death as an event remembered by the older generation but known only by report to the younger generation, so that it cannot be dated after 350. He was an author of several reforms, notably with the Athenian fiscal administration, and forced the allies of Athens to pay contributions (syntaxeis) for taking part in the war effort. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Στρατιωτικοί Αθήνας *Πολιτικοί Αθήνας *Ηγεμόνες Αθήνας *Αθήνα *Αττική Βιβλιογραφία * "Ιστορία Ελληνικού Έθνους". Εκδοτική Αθηνών, 1974. * "Ιστορία της Aρχαίας Ελλάδας". Russell Meiggs & John Bury. Εκδόσεις Καρδαμίτσα, 1998. *Pauly-Wissowa, Kallistratos, *P. Cloché La politique de l'Athénien Callistrate (391-361 avant J.-C.) (The Politics of the Athenian Callistratus (391 - 361 BCE)), XXV 1923, 5 - 3 * Xenophon, Hellenica, iii. 3, vi. 2; and Lycurgus, In Leocr. 93. Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia * "Callistratus". The Columbia Electronic Encyclopedia, 6th ed., Columbia University Press, 2012. *[ ] Category:Πολιτικοί Αθήνας Category:Στρατιωτικοί Αθήνας Κατηγορία:Πολιτικοί 4ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Κατηγορία:Στρατιωτικοί 4ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Κατηγορία:Οικονομολόγοι Αθήνας Κατηγορία:Οικονομολόγοι 4ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Κατηγορία:Οικονομολόγοι Κλασσικής Αθήνας